


The Party

by peepeepoopoo33



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Angst, Bullies, Bullying, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attack, Panic Attacks, Party, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-blaming, Trauma, jackstauber, ohklahoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepeepoopoo33/pseuds/peepeepoopoo33
Summary: Inspired by “Oh Klahoma” by Jack StauberJust thought I’d make it clear that Darwin’s the one getting comforted <3
Relationships: Darwin Watterson & Gumball Watterson
Kudos: 4





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Trauma, flashbacks, self blaming
> 
> There are 2 things that are kind of important to the story, you can skip, but you'll probably be confused.  
> 1) In this story Penny's this super popular party thrower girl. Basically she's like Clone High Cleopatra except without all the sexualization. 
> 
> 2) Also, you might have read in the description that this story is inspired by Oh Klahoma by Jack Stauber. Now, to keep myself from rambling on about how much I love Jack (because I REALLY love Jack) I'm just gonna cut to the chase and say that ONLY the chorus of the song reminds me of Darwin.
> 
> “Tears falling down at the party  
> Saddest little baby in the room  
> Fears tell me fears don’t get me started  
> I get a little gray hair for every scare you share”
> 
> I highly recommend this song I love it so much (well I highly recommend Jack as an artist but still 😅) OK I'M GONNA STOP TALKING ABOUT JACK STAUBER NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE-
> 
> Anyways on with the story

now ᴘʟᴀʏɪɴɢ: Oh Klahoma - Jack Stauber ───────────⚪────── ◄◄⠀▐▐⠀►► 𝟸:𝟶𝟸 / 𝟹:𝟶𝟼⠀───○ 🔊

Gumball burst through the door, he was beaming. He had just got an invitation handed to him by Penny to go to her party!

"DUDE! THIS IS INCREDIBLE!!!"

"Why?" His best friend asked. "This is like, the 5th party she've thrown this week."

"Yeah, but this is my chance to get Penny to finally notice me!"

"Look dude, I'm not saying you don't have a chance with her, but all the guys want her. She hasn't noticed you in any other parties she've thrown, why would she notice you now?"

Gumball shrugged. "Third times a charm!"

"At this point it's like 500 times."

"Come on dude, it's gonna be great! What could possibly go wrong?"

"Mmmmm if you insist"

Gumball began to squeal "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Darwin rolled his eyes smiling. Gumball was right, what could go wrong? 

2 weeks later at the party Gumball was trying (and failing) to get close to Penny when a hand roughly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. It was Braxter and his 2 lackeys behind him. 

They were known as "Braxter and the boys" and they were the biggest bullies in school. Braxter was a tall skinny white dude with slicked back brown hair wearing his backpack like Greg forking Heffley while the 2 boys behind him were generic asf looking lackeys, they were also twin brothers. Pale white and blond twin brothers. They were shorter than Braxter, but still tall. All three of them were human, like, real humans. 

They were known for somehow knowing everyone's deepest insecurities and using it against them. They made multiple people cry and even made some people leave the school.

"Back off, she's mine!" 

Gumball backed away from him with his hands up "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"She'd never notice a dumb loser like you!"

"I wouldn't consider myself a loser..." Gumball said, hiding the fact that he would.

"Yeah? Well everyone else in this school would!"

"I....I-"

Darwin noticed the situation Gumball was in and decided to go help him.  
"Hey, leave him alone!"

"Oh, shut up adopted kid."

Yikes, that was low. Darwin didn't exactly know what to say to that. He just stood there quietly and rubbed his arm as he blushed.

"Yeah, do what you're told like the pet you are." 

Darwin tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. He hated that word (pet) and especially hated getting called one. Tears filled his eyes as he looked to the ground. Gumball protectively put out his arm in front of Darwin. "He has a name" he growled, his voice full of anger. "And he's way more than just a pet!" 

Braxter scoffed. "No he's not."

"You're not in our family! You don't get to make that call!"

"Well neither is he!"

"Hey! At least he was chosen, your family's stuck with you!"

"WELL HIS FAMILY TRIED TO REPLACE HIM THE FIRST DAY THEY GOT HIM WHICH WAS HIS FAULT BECAUSE HE WAS TOO MUCH OF A FAILURE TO BE KEPT!" 

Gumball's jaw dropped to the floor with pure anger in his eyes. How dare they bring that up! 

Darwin eyes grew wide and he quickly rushed to the bathroom crying. He shut the door behind him and fell to his knees in tears breathing heavily. Those words echoed in his head. He got a flashback making the state he was in worse. "No..." It felt like he was back there. 

After about a minute of this Gumball rushed through the door and noticed his brother on the floor crying. He immediately kneeled down next to him to calm him down and comfort him. 

"Darwin, It's ok, I'm here!" Darwin didn't even notice he was there so Gumball grabbed his fins and held onto them.

"Darwin, it's ok, I'm here." He repeated. 

Still breathing heavily and choking on his tears, Darwin looked up at him "G-Gumball?" 

"Yeah it's me! Calm down buddy everything's gonna be fi-"

Darwin grabbed onto Gumball and hugged him as tight as he could, sobbing his eyes out. Gumball hugged him back without hesitation. Gumball felt terrible for Darwin and nothing but anger towards the people that did this to him. 

"It's ok" Gumball whispered to his little brother as he held him. "I've got you"

"Gumball....." Darwin started to speak without leaving his arms or making eye contact with him. "They were right Gumball... I'm too much of a failure to be kept.... what happened that day was all my fault. I deserve this. I deserved to get traumatized. I've always known it was my fault, but did they really have to rub it in my face like that? It hurt..."

Gumball's heart broke hearing this. It was bad enough that his brother was traumatized, but hearing him say he deserved it? 

"And after all that I'm still just a pet." Darwin said softly but still loud enough for Gumball to hear.

"No, no t-that's not true at all. You're not a failure, and you don't deserve any of this. Trust me dude, you're the most sweet and innocent person I know. You were only 2 years old, you did the best you could! Please dude you really didn't deserve this. And besides, you're way more than just a pet."

Darwin sniffed. "What am I then?"

"You're my best friend and little brother" Gumball told him, putting a special emphasis on the word brother.

"Really?" Darwin looked into his eyes smiling. That meant a lot to him.

"Of course dude."

Gumball and Darwin hugged each other with smiles on their faces. "Thanks Gumball."

There was about a 3 second pause before Gumball said "We can leave if you want...if staying here would be too overwhelming for you."

"But...Penny!"

"So? You're mental health is way more important to me than some popular girl who doesn't even know I exist."

Darwin paused. "Ok." He said quietly. 

Gumball helped Darwin up and they began to leave the party.

As they walked out Darwin noticed Braxter in the corner with multiple claw marks on his face....it was as if an angry cat had scratched him.


End file.
